


Социализирующая функция кино

by honeyoatbread



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, преслэш, спойлеры к фильмам 20-х годов прошлого века
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyoatbread/pseuds/honeyoatbread
Summary: Афиша кинотеатра под открытым небом велела приходить со своим пледом, друзьями и хорошим настроением; у Ёндже ничего из перечисленного не оказалось.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	Социализирующая функция кино

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an9elinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an9elinus/gifts).



> С днем рождения, Маша! ☆

«Берите с собой плед, друзей и хорошее настроение», — было написано на афише кинотеатра под открытым небом. Начало сеанса в двадцать два ноль-ноль. «Кабинет доктора Калигари». А у Ёндже ни друга с пледом, ни хорошего настроения, только свежие укусы от комаров и десяток отправленных длинных и громких голосовых Джебому. Будет знать, как заливать про социализирующую функцию кино и кидать его.

Ёндже сердито плюхнулся в бин бэг, ни секунды не веря в извинения Джебома, мол, заигрался в «Секиро» и потерял счёт времени, но очень сожалеет и уже выходит из дома — будет через двадцать минут. По экрану огромного проектора поползли зелёные титры на немецком, заиграла мрачная музыка. Фильм оказался немым. Ёндже молчать не собирался.

— Вот же жуть, — проворчал он. — То есть ещё субтитры читать?

Сбоку кто-то кашлянул. Тем временем главный герой беззвучно рассказывал леденящую кровь историю своей жизни, но из-за его ужимок воспринимать всерьёз происходящее получалось с трудом, да и не очень-то и хотелось. Появился главный злодей, доктор Калигари: крикливый клерк на чересчур высоком стуле, который наверняка что-то символизировал, заставил его ждать, и поэтому умер неприятным образом.

— Прекрасно тебя понимаю, дружище Калигари, — угрюмо сказал Ёндже. 

Сбоку кто-то будто подавился смехом и строго кашлянул вдогонку. Звякнул телефон сообщением от Джебома о том, что он уже совсем скоро будет на месте, а потом в качестве сатисфакции купит Ёндже поздний ужин. 

— Выключите, пожалуйста, звук.

— Извините, — Ёндже покосился на человека, которому, похоже, портил вечер. Парень растянулся в бин бэге, укутавшись по шею в плед, которого не хватало, чтобы укрыть целиком и ноги в шортах. 

— Комары, — зачем-то объяснил парень, — кровососы как прямо из «Носферату». Вчера сеанс был. Смотрели?

— Нет, — признался Ёндже.

— Тогда как вы относитесь к спойлерам из фильма 1922 года?

Следующие сколько-то минут оказались крайне насыщенными: сомнамбула из балагана доктора Калигари весьма точно предсказала чью-то смерть, на экране закрутилась любовная история, Марк — так представился парень, — объяснил, в чём художественная ценность этого ужастика, и заодно какой вклад внёс в массовую культуру «Носферату». Ещё он рассказал, что учится на сценариста, и по всей видимости с Джебомом, чьё «скоро» растянулось в бесконечности, как ноги Марка. 

— Подожди, — Ёндже ударил себя по руке, чтобы прихлопнуть комара, — Как сомнамбула напал на Джейн, если Франц всё время наблюдал за ящиком, в котором он спит? 

— Поделиться пледом?

— А?

— Ну, мошки. И прохладно как-то.

— Было б ещё чем делиться, — пробубнил Ёндже, но Марк уже подтащил свой бин бэг поближе. Так, конечно, стало удобнее болтать, а потом можно будет и Джебома, который кичится своим рафинированным артхаусным вкусом, сразить наповал новыми познаниями в кинематографе. 

В небе, подсвеченном снизу жёлтым, не горела ни одна звёздочка, и было в общем-то слишком тепло, чтобы кутаться в плед, особенно с кем-то. Ёндже вдруг почувствовал, что краснеет. 

И конечно тут припёрся Джебом.

— А вот и я! — известил он всех присутствующих.

Джебом развалился на траве перед Ёндже, готовясь вывалить на него дежурную охапку «прости-прости-прости», и с гаденькой улыбкой поинтересовался:

— Надеюсь, я не слишком много пропустил.

— Ну наконец-то я с тобой больше никуда в жизни не пойду даже не уговаривай а это Марк у вас общие пары если бы не он я тут со скуки умер, — протараторил Ёндже и обиженно надулся. Марк помахал рукой. 

— Ага, — кивнул Джебом. — Как фильм?

— Жутко интересно, — замогильным голосом ответил Ёндже. 

Джебом обломал ему всё удовольствие комментировать фильм — говнюк устроил бомбардировку эмоджи разной степени понятности, от окосевших рожиц и чертиков до ковбоев. Это что вообще должно значить?! Марк тем временем притих, но продолжил сидеть с ним под одним пледом такой же практической пользы, как и Джебом. Нулевой. 

На проекционном экране высветилось монументальное ENDE. Ёндже стало грустно, что все в фильме посходили с ума. И просто грустновато. Вокруг все начали вставать, Ёндже тоже выкатился из бин бэга и вскочил.

— Тут фильмы будут крутить до конца лета, пока погода хорошая, — спешно сказал Марк. Стоя он оказался не таким высоким, как можно было подумать.

— Ага, — осторожно ответил Ёндже.

— Послезавтра «Касабланка».

— Давно хотел посмотреть, — сочинил Ёндже ради высшего блага.

— Здорово.

— Ага.

— Ну, значит…

— Я вот начинал «Касабланку», но почему-то не досмотрел, — встрял Джебом и осёкся сразу под двумя взглядами. — А впрочем, не горит. Такое только на свиданиях и смо…

Ёндже ополчился на Джёбома с тумаками, а тот, конечно, поднял крик, что с хёнами так нельзя. Марк начал смеяться — очень славным смехом, отметил Ёндже, и расплылся в улыбке. Теперь у него были и друзья, и плед и хорошее, очень хорошее настроение.


End file.
